The Cloud Assassins of Elder Scolls
by Gambit Fox
Summary: this story is now abandon.


**yeah yeah why is he starting another story. finsh your other ones. lol well you know how writers are. so this is a elder scolls story with a little bit of assassin creed stuff in it if you like it tell me,**

Chapter 1 The death of the old the brith of the new

My name is Kevin Zumkia I am a assassin we work in the shadows of light. My sisters name is Rachel Lachance she is a Dark Brotherhood assassin they work in the shadows of dark. We have not seen each other in 20 years. If we have then we never met face to face, until now.

"Hurry we are being attack, Get to your stations, protect the artifacts" yelled the old grand master as people in white and blue cloaks ran around carry weapons, and artifacts. As a large mage summon blow the gate up in flowed the attackers many assassin were fight for there lives, the grand master was fighting the mage summoner when he took four arrows to his back and front shoulder looking down he saw that it was an assassins arrow looking up he saw Bch Inkesty father to the only wood elf's assassin had betray then earlier on when his brother son stumbled onto there meeting were he try to kill him, but his brothers son warn him that he was about to stab him, where he took off the man left hand singling that he had been banish from the guild.

Just as he walk up to finish him off his head was taken off by the same boy who save him twenty years ago

"Sir?" said a man in a Roman Gilded Onyx assassin cloak. As he walk up and help him into a half destroyed home.

"Kevin your in charge 'cough of the assassins now take your 'cough' squad and get out of here, its time for the assassin of old and time for the new to rise, 'cough' take what I taught you 'cough' and teach it to a new order of assassin." said Old Grand Master as Kevin nodded his head as the man closes eyes died he the took his hands and made the call of a hawk. As Four member wearing the Onyx cloaks appeared one wearing a black cloak, two females and three males.

One male was a red-orc he had on his hidden assassin blade carrying around a black two-handed axe, he had a blind fold wrapped around his eyes, he been blinded by a guard of Bruma druning a battle. He was bald. His name was Tarc Org-Yourgenth

The other males were wood elf's twins

One had two assassin blades, two daggers strapped to his side a bow attach to his back with a full quiver of arrows. He had black hair tied up in a pony tail, blue eyes with a black bread. His name was Tch Inkesty and he had taken a vow of silence due his father Bch Inkesty trying trying to kill the old man that sat in the chair with a assassin's flag drape on him

The other wood elf didn't carry a assassin blade, instead he carried throwing knives it seem that he always had a throwing knife on him. He carry a small cross bow with two quivers full of bolts on his back. He had short black hair, green eyes with a scar going down his left eye. His names Ich Inkesty. Since his brother had taken the vow of silence he decide he would would do most of the talk and when he thought most he meant when he could get a word in he would.

One female was a dark elf she carry a sliver long sword with with a small sliver battle axe to her side, a two bags filled with smoke and posien needles. She also carry a small bow with posien arrows. She had long red hair. Red eyes, white braided hair. Her name was Milly Linkterd

The other was a Imperial female. She had long blonde hair, and ruby red eyes, her out fit was different then the others, instead of the Onyx cloak her cloak was a solid black color in the darkness corner no one would see her. She had a two assassin blades, two dual wielding swords on her back, two daggers on her side. A posien needle launcher. Her name was Sari Zumkia, Kevin Zumkia secret wife.

"Kevin, We were guarding the west tower why did you summon us." said Tarc as he replace his axe back to its holster.

"Yes we need to hold these bastards back." said Ich as he refilled his cross bow with more bolts. As Tch tossing a throw knife in the air nodding that his brother was right.

I believedd leader Kevin called us for a reason if it was not inportent then hewouldn'tt have done it." said Milly as she sat down with a wet stone and sharpened her sword she had taken to calling Kevin Leader Kevin due to her saving her from being a slave insky-rim..

"I think we should shut the fuck up and sit down and hear what the hell fish bite has to say." said Sari, as she started to clean her swords,

Looking around Kevin notice that they all look tried and drain from the battle. Looking out to the Sky Temple that was being overrun by most of Cyrodiil they all thought that the assassin had become to powerful over the years, just the a explosion of fire and dirt appeared in front of him,

'it seems they just blow the artifacts up' thought Kevin the he look at his squad.

"Alright squad, we are leaving the grand master has told me that I'm to leave and take my squad, the Sky Temple has been lose." said Kevin

"why we should die with are brothers and sister." said Tarc as he pick his axe up and slammed it into the table in front of them.

"TARC CONTROL YOUR SELF, THE SKY TEMPLE IS LOST, THE THIVES GUILD HAS BETRAYED US, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ARE TO DO, DO YOU WANT THE ASSASSIN'S TO DIE TODAY!" Yelled Kevin as he slammed Tarc into a wall.

"As the New GRAND Master I'm giving the order for us to scatter the five of us are heading to Cheydinhal, will be travel in pairs of two." said Kevin

"Milly you and Tarc are to head to Kvatch, and wait four days then head to Leyawiin south of the town is a destroy house there is a old base still there it might not be uninhabited or not but whatever is there kill it and get it ready it will be are base of operation. Leave now, take what you can find here that can be use avoid and i mean I want you to avoid all enimes." Said Kevin as Tarc and Milly vanish form that spot to do there duties

"Ich and Tch I want you to head to Anvil and steal us anything you thinks going to be useful to are new base. While me and Sari will head to Cheydinhal to find us a things that only grand master know where to find, Now go." said Kevin as the twins vanish into the night, "lets go Sari" said Kevin as he and Sari took of into the night head for Cheydinhal.

Three after leaving

"So why are we heading to Cheydinhal really there isn't anything we really need there." said Sari as she stop to rest.

"were heading there cause we must speak with Lucien Lachance. The Listener for the dark-brotherhood, they are the only ones who weren't there during the attack. We going to need there help with things and as grand master we are going to enter a truce with them." said Kevin as he stop for a second. "we need to keep moving.

Three days later

"okay just got a letter from the twins they got a shit ton of loot from that new guild black wood something. Tarc and Milly have found the base it seems that some vampire took it over and was trying to build a shrine or something they stop him and kill him, after reading some of his jornels it seems he want crazy and thought that the brotherhood was after him but he made a cure to prunge the vampire desiuse from people." said Sari as they had finally made it to Cheydinhal after three days of walking.

They had kill a couple of bandits and she was wear fur aroma and Kevin was wearing chain-mail. There assassins gear hidden in there back packs.

"we should get a room for the night Sari you could you a bath and me as well." said Kevin as he moved to the inn near them. As they open the door they see its fulled with guards and mages talking about there battle and the end of the assassin's guild.

"oh hello there you two looking for a room I only have one left?" said a High Elf as she start handing out ale and wine to people "you van have it for 50 gold just leave it with me tomorrow morning." as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"after you my beloved" said Kevin as he held his hand out for Sari to take as she grab it he looked back and saw the one thing he thought he would never see the Grey fox laughing and drinking with the law. He didn't know but Kevin just mark him as his target

Later that night.

'im going to find out why he betrayed us and maybe I kill him. Grand master said I was to make a new order, I have to think of a new syomble and everything the cloud we use just wasn't that cool maybe something I got to think about it.' thought that was going through Kevin's head when was putting his gear on he had made sure sari was to stay in bed and get some sleep by stay in bed he means tried her to the bed and she knew if she yelled for help she was screwed and assassin would be doomed.

Four hours later

'finally after four of sitting here hes finally leaving.' thought Kevin as he moved from his perch to stalk his mark. After following him for a little bit he stop by a old abandon house and puked into the well when he was done he laughing.

"Take that dark brotherhood" laugh the Grey Fox as he turn around he was tackled into the well by a cloak he knew that when he saw it that the guards were wrong that the assassin's were still alive

when he hit the ground Kevin was glad that the thief went down first so he covered in punk and he wasn't. He picked the thief up and throw him into a pillar hitting and knocking a skullaten down and knocking the thief out. He looks around and see he in the dark brotherhood hide out smirking to himself "nice take out my mark and find the" he was interrupted my a arrow flying at him he duck a little to late and it took his shroud off his head ripping it right off the fabric.

"You will die here intruder." said a male Argomian as he ran at Kevin with a sword while a female shot aworrs at him

as Kevin took out his short ebony sword and start parry the male argonian and females arrows a bolt of lighting hit him and throw him into a wall as a long drawven blade was held under his chin

as he looked up and the mage use he saw that it was a high elf female and when she saw who it was they both gasp

"Kevin? Is that you? What are you doing here?" said the female

"Rachel. And yes it is me. Its good to see you to. Your lighting bolts hurt as always. So your a brotherhood member? Lord you look different." said Kevin

"Good to see you as well brother. They better hurt it seems your still aren't as hurt by them as much when we were kids mom and dad all was found it to be funny. Yes I'm a member im one of the Listener. And its be twenty years since we last saw each other." said Rachel as she help Kevin up he got a look at what his lil sis looks like.

She had Grey eyes and long cool brown wind braided hair she was wearing a normal brotherhood out fit she had a long drawven sword and there mothers short ebony blade while he had there fathers.

"so your married now huh? Who I got to put the hurts on and scare?" said Kevin as he laugh at his sister face. While he kick the Grey fox in the head to knock him out again since he started to come around.

"you leave my husband alone Kevin what about you I see the ring on your finger as well. Who's the girl that I have to me cause I got so many story to tell about you" laugh Rachel as look at the man in the mask and gasp

"have the assassin's stumped so low that you have to mark the Grey fox, I thought the thieves where under the protection of the assassin's Kevin." ask Rachel

"the thieves sold us out the entire guild is gone beside me." as Kevin moved his hand to his right and taped it twice.

Rachel caught the gester they had a codes for things the tapping of the ear was one of the, it was for one of them to know if they were lying cause of not trusting who was in front of them or in the room.

"It cant be all of them?" said Rachel as she rummed her eye-brow singling they take later.

"yes all of them the guild is gone the temple over taken. And I intend to find out why." said Kevin as he hauledd thethievee up and tied him up "im heading up and need a place to hide to get my answer know of aplacee sis?" ask Kevin as he put the thief on his back and tape his left ear four times

"Ya meet me out side the west gate don't get caught or I can help you." said Rachel who the gester and rub her right eyebrow. As Kevin walk out the front door and she went up the ladder. The two Argonian were just left there. "what do we do" ask the male "i didn't see anything" said the female "lets just go back to are card game." said the male

Out side the house by the well

"okay Kevin Whats up?" ask Rachel as she pull her hood up.

"Rachel head to the boar and ale inn there is my wife Sari. Knock on the door three times and say go in peace my fellow assassin and I'll meet you out side the west gate." as Kevin hefted the thieves leader and climbed the house and jump from roft to roft. And finally jump over the west gate wall.

Boar and Ale

knock knock knock

"Go in pease my fellow assassin." said Rachel as she made it to the Boar and Ale and climbed the side of the house and went though the window.

"Never forget your fellow assassin's friend." came from the door. "I would let you in but my husband tied me to the bed so I wouldn't fellow him, so just come in." said Sari

Rachel opens the door and walks in and laughs.

"it seems my brother has a sense of humor still." laugh Rachel as she walk over and untied Sari "my names Rachel and im Kevin'ss apoted littlee sister." as she finish untieing her and help her up

"Wheres my husband and if your his sister why are you in a dark brotherhood outfit?" ask Sari as she remove her outfit and put on her assassin gear and pull her hood up and strapped he weapons on.

"Well im a Listener for the dark brotherhood along with my husband Lucien Lachance." as Rachel and Sari went out the window and moved to the west gate to meet Kevin. "And your husband is waiting out side the west gate with the leader to the thieves guild." said Rachel and sari gasp. 'that's why he didn't want me to go with him' thought Sari as they made it to the gate and knock the guards out and open the gates.

Out side

"Took you long of enough sis." said Kevin as he had a hawk on his shoulder feeding it some meat and tying a note to its leg and let it go. "Ich and Tch have made it to the base and they seem to have found a retire assassin that happens to be a black smith now so we wont have to find one, Milly has been searching for recruits, she has found four hopefuls which is good, there with her at the base being training in are ways." said Kevin as he took a breath "Lead the way sister since you know where we are going." said Kevin

"we are heading up to Fort Farragut, my husband is there right now, he'll understand he has always wanted to meet a assassin of your order." said Rachel as she took the lead and started running up the road with the assassins behind her.

"Kevin what about Tarc?" ask Sari as she caught up to Kevin for a minute. "Tarc found us a rouge mage on the run from the Imperial Watch he saved her, he said she knows some more mages that are on the run she and he have gone to find them. Since the old man gave me grand master I going to allow mages into the guild we could use them. And Ich and Tch and just doing what they do best which is steal shit they think we need." said Kevin as they made it to the farm

"were here." said Rachel as she open up the hidden hatch. "Lucien im home. And I brought guest." as she walk in and a man wearing a highway man shirt and a flans pants walk over.

"Your marry to Lucien sister and you just drop this on me now. Thanks sis, not I cant scare him guess the thief will have to do," laughed Kevin as he threw the thief against the chair.

"well well it very nice to meet a cloud assassin the night mother said that they had been wiped out but a few." said Lucien as he held his hand out to four a hand shake.

Kevin grasp his hand and shock it "Nice to meet my brother-in-law" as he took his hand back "so you heard form the night mother about what happen?" said Kevin as he walk over to the table and sat down next to Sari

"so what do you plan to do with the thief. Cause I cant let you kill him since the night mother says he needs to be alive for something with signs saying something." said Lucien as he stacthed his head.

'cant kill him damn stuiped signs' thought Kevin "well doesn't mean I cant get the info I need," said Kevin "hes waking up brother." said Rachel as he got up and walk over to her.

"YOU HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL ALIVE THEY KILLED ALL OF YOU. SOMEONE HELP ME" yelled the Grey fox but stop yelling for help when Kevin smash his fist into him.

"you will tell me why you betrayed me, and my guild." said Kevin as he sat in a chair across from the thief. "i wont to know now. And if you tell me with out much trouble I let you live if not, I make it so you wish you had told me what I want to know." said Kevin in a voice that promise pain.

"i wont talk. Do your worst." said the Fox. 'Fine we do it the hard way' thought Kevin as he brought out a small sliver knife and stab him in the knee with it. "Why did you betray us?" ask Kevin as he twisted the small knife in his knee. "AHHH" scream Fox as he thrashed in pain "talk now." said Kevin as he stab an arrow into his shoulder. "NO I WONT." scream Fox "alright then." said Kevin as he got up and walk to the fire pit and grabs the tongs and picks up a hot coal. "I guess since we tried sharp lets try hot." as he removed the arrow and knife from his shoulder and knee stab the hot coal into his wound.

Four hour later

"FINE I tell you." said Fox as he shock with fear and pain. "the guards said if we gave up were your guild was that they would turn a blind eye of everything my guild did." said the fox as he broke down from the pain.

"thank you for finally telling me." said Kevin as he stood up. "your going to let me go right?" ask Fox as Kevin moved over to him. "Your never to tell who did this to you or ill kill you." said Kevin as he punch Fox in the head with his fist and made sure he was out cold then dragged him out side where everyone else was at, since they didn't have the stomach for what he was doing. Then he threw the thief into the hayben and left him there while they all walk away.

"where will you two head?" ask Lucien when he caught up to Kevin and Sari. Then a hawk came swooping in and landed on Kevin shoulder. Kevin then gave the hawk a mouse and took the note form his leg. And read it to him self

'_Dear assassin's,_

_'My name is Count Rlige tor-Ligne I'm the count of Leyawiin, I heard that your guild was destroy I don't know if any of you are alive but this hawk was giving to me by the grand master. It is train to find a assassin anywhere, but if this hawk does find a assassin, which I hope send a replies I feel that someone is wanting to replace me as leader of this village if you help me with this problem I'll help with anything that I can there is a abandoned guild hall it seems that some one just kill the all member of the black thorn guild which is fine with me since they seem to be a shifty group any ways, send a reply with this hawk and I meet you by a old assassin base, the house was torn down but I made sure the tunnels survived._

_Sign Rlige Tor-Ligne_

"Well it seems we have a job to do. Sis it was great to see you again but we have to go." said Kevin as he started to walk away. But Lucien stopped him

"if you would assassin, a monnet." said Lucien "sure and please Lucien its Kevin were family now." said Kevin as they walk away. "Okay Kevin." said Lucien

"What you think there going to talk about Rachel?" ask Sari as she watch her husband walk away

"maybe he going to ask for some help are base has be corrupted someone is leaking info, we need to do a purification, of this sanctuary but since the one we were going to have do it, was caught before he could kill his target and was kill." said Rachel

over with Lucien and Kevin

"Kevin, before you go. I was wondering if I could trouble you with some help, are Cheydinhal sanctuary has a spy in it. To many of a brothers and sisters have die on missions, are newest member die a little while ago cause of this, he was a hopeful to replace someone on the dark hand." said Lucien as they came to a stop just out side the main entertain to the fort. Kevin look at him

"you want me to help you with this problem how?" ask kevin already having a thought of where this was going. "I would like it if you would kill everyone in the guild and burn it to a ground, Cheydinhal has become to hot for us." said Lucien as kevin nodded, "alight I do this, to leave a mark that the assassins are still here." said Kevin as he flixes his hand and the hidden blade came out.

"thank if you could do it as soon as possible. We will head with you to your base camp and start over as well sithis says its time for a new beginning. The hand will be notafiy that we are moving to Leyawiin. Now lets head back to are wives." said Lucien as they walk over to them.

"tell my wife what im doing I get this done fast." said Kevin as he jump in the trees and made a bee line for the wall.

Back with the wives.

" Lucien were is my brother/husbend going." said Rachel and Sari at the same time creeping Lucien out, he look at them and said well he is going to fix are problem huney." as he shock in fear from the two.

"so he going to do the purification of are guild. Okay that beens we can start over." said Rachel as she sat down on a rock

"Uh honey I ask him to burn the place down. So we can go with them and start over." said Lucien as he ducked cause of a lighting bolts sent his way.

"you are having him burn the place down whats worng with you I know we can start over in a new place but I just move the stuff around in my room." said a bumed out Rachel as Sari fell down laughing.

* * *

><p>In cheydinhal<p>

"Ocheevea. When do you think Rachel will return from where ever she gone to." said M'raaj-dar as he picked up some wine. Waiting for her replay. When he didnt get one he look up and saw a blade sticking out her neck.

"Ocheeva!, Help some one killed Ocheevea!" yelled M'raaj-dar as he ran out of the living quarters. When he made it to the top of the stairs he saw Godron Gro-Bolmog bleeding from the neck.

"By Sithis. Who did this Godron?" ask M'raaj-dar as he tried to stop the bleeding. All he could hear was him mumble assassin's when a blade all most hit him if he didnt jump back.

"Vicente! What are you doing. Its me M'raaj-dar." as he moved back from being slash by the sword in Vicente hand.

"You are the traiter to this brotherhood. I can smell Ocheeva's blood and Godron blood on you. Antoinetta Marie is hanging by her bow in the main room. In training room Valtieri has been burn to a crisp. Teldendril is no where to be found just a blood trail to this area. Where I found you over Gogron body with his blood and Ocheeva." as he finally stabbed M'raaj-dar in the chest

"now die traiter." said Vicente as he pulled the blood from the dead body of M'raaj-dar body.

"its sad you kill one person and place something of someone else and you think they did it. Its very funny." said the wall.

"WHOS THERE SHOW YOUR SELF!" said Vicente as held his blade up to his chest ready to fight.

"So sad that you think your such a great vampire for being alive for so long but that ends now." said the walls

"WHERE ARE YOU ASSASSIN!" shout Vicente as he stood by some barrels

"im right behind you Vicente." said Kevin as he stood up from the barrels and stabs him in the thoart

"Go in peace brother." said Kevin as he clean his hidden blade. And start to set fire to the home, and ran to the front of the house.

As the place burned down he thorw the cloud syomble of the assassin's on the ground and left the area jumping until he made it to the gate he jump early and climbed it this time. And got to the top and jump into the river running away from cheydinhal.

* * *

><p><strong>END TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SIGN S.O.A.D.R<strong>

**P.s I NEED A BETA FOR MY STORYS!**


End file.
